As an integrated puncture repair kit that is switchable between puncture repair and charging only compressed air so as to enhance versatility, one described in the following patent document 1 is known. As conceptually shown in FIG. 8, the integrated puncture repair kit includes a compressor (b), a bottle unit (c), and a manual transfer switch (d) interposed between the compressor (b) and an extraction cap (c2), which are respectively disposed in a housing case (a). The bottle unit (c) includes a bottle container (c1) storing a puncture repair fluid therein, and the extraction cap (c2) attached to a mouth portion of the bottle container (c1).
The extraction cap (c2) includes an inlet mouth portion (e1) to take in compressed air, and an outlet mouth portion (e2). Upon the compressed air from the inlet mouth portion (e1), the puncture repair fluid from the bottle container (c1) and the compressed air are sequentially discharged outside through the outlet mouth portion (e2).
The manual transfer switch (d) includes an inflow port (Pi) coupled to the compressor (b), and first and second outflow ports (Po1, Po2) to be selectively switched so as to communicate with the inflow port (Pi). The first outflow port (Po1) is coupled to the air inlet mouth portion (e1). A hose (f) dedicated to compressed air is coupled to the second outflow port (Po2). A hose (g) dedicated to puncture repair is coupled to the outlet mouth portion (e2).
The above puncture repair kit, however, includes the two hoses (f, g), and hence it is difficult to distinguish which one should be coupled to an object. Additionally, the transfer switch (d) is disposed separately, resulting in complicated internal piping. The complicated internal piping impairs assembly work efficiency and makes it difficult to achieve downsizing and cost reductions of the integrated puncture repair kit. The use of the two hoses (f, g) is also obstructive to the downsizing and cost reductions.